Sensor assemblies are used, for example, in the context of monitoring diesel particulate filters, in order to measure the exhaust gas pressure upstream and downstream from the particulate filter and thus ascertain the state of its loading. Inter alfa, the cyclic burnoff of the particulate filter may be controlled on the basis of this information. For this application, the sensor assembly is to have a measuring range of approximately 1 bar.
Using sensor elements which are designed as differential pressure sensors for monitoring diesel particulate filters is known. Pressure detection is performed here with the aid of a diaphragm, to which pressure is applied on both sides. This sensor assembly is cost-effective, but proves to be problematic in practice, since not only the diaphragm rear side, but rather also the diaphragm front side is subjected to the measuring medium. Circuit elements for converting diaphragm deformations into electrical signals, such as a piezoresistive measuring bridge, are typically situated on the diaphragm front side. The functionality of such a circuit assembly is impaired by the contact with the aggressive measuring media.